Hanging By A Moment
by kebarrera
Summary: Troy has had a rough day at work and has come home to an unexpected surprise. How can just choosing baby names turn into something once only thought of as wishful thinking? Oneshot. TxG. Check out You're The Rememdy by heatherxx. Response to this story.


Troy quickly grabbed his keys off the desk before heading to the door of his office and turned the lights off

**This story just came to me and I needed to get it out. I hope you guys enjoy.**

**--**

Troy quickly grabbed his keys off the desk before heading to the door of his office and turned the lights off. He was heading towards the door to exit the building before he heard his secretary call his name out in a desperate attempt to get his attention.

He turned around and gave her a fake smile before answering with a vague "yes?"

"I was told Mr. Harris would like to speak with you for a second if you don't mind."

He gave a brief grunt and then headed in the direction towards his boss' office. He politely knocked on the door before he heard a mumbled "come in."

"I was told you wanted to see me?" Troy said as he poked his head through the door.

"Yes, I just wanted to remind you that you have your report due on Monday and I expect it no later than 5:00 PM," He said with a stern face.

"Yes sir," he said with a quick nod and turned around about to make his way to the exit door.

"Oh and Troy?"

He stopped abruptly in his tracks with a slight grunt and turned around with a fake smile plastered on his lips.

"Yes?"

"Have a nice drive home," he said with a genuine smile.

"Thank you sir, you too."

He then turned around taking two steps at a time thankful to finally be getting out of the building for the remainder of the week.

--

He stepped out of his car and made his way to the front door of the building on the way to his apartment on the 3rd floor. He stepped into the elevator and pressed the number 3 before laying his back on the wall of the elevator waiting for its final destination. When the ding signaled that he had indeed reached the floor he pushed off the wall and made his way to his apartment.

He pushed open the door to see his girlfriend of three years sitting curled up on the couch watching one of her favorite television shows with a blanket sprawled over her. He set his bag down before taking his place on the love seat adjacent to the seat that his girlfriend was currently laying on while sprawling his feet out on the foot rest placed just ahead of him.

Gabriella cranked her head to the side to look at Troy with a puzzled expression. The scowl in his forehead was a distinct hint that something was wrong.

"What's wrong babe?" she asked in the most gentlest of tones. This sentence then brought him out of his daze that he was in just moments ago. He turned his head towards Gabriella before giving a simple sigh and then running his hands through his hair.

"My report for work is due next Monday and I am no where near done with it. Just a little stressed out at the moment."

Gabriella understood the feeling as she also was under a lot of stress but not for the reasons one might think. She then sprung herself to her feet bringing her blanket that was sprawled over her moments ago and set herself in between Troy's lap and put the blanket around them once more before she snuggled into his side.

"It's going to be okay. I have faith that you will do well on this. You have done an amazing job on every other one that you have completed in the past."

"Yeah I know. It's just very stressful up until that final day when I turn it in you know?"

"Yeah I know. That makes perfect sense. Are you hungry?' she asked while turning her head up to him in an attempt to see him better 'cause I'm a little starved myself."

"Yeah I could do with some food," he commented as he nodded his head in agreement.

She stood up before he stood up with her and they headed towards the kitchen. They settled on making themselves turkey sandwiches. It was both easy and filled their appetites. They then ate what they had just made before settling themselves back into the loveseat that they were on only moments before.

Troy turned on the television and started channel surfing through the stations deciding which show was going to keep his interest. As they were searching they landed on E! News weekend.

"Oh keep it here. I love this." Gabriella pleaded while putting on the best puppy dog face she could muster up. She knew how much Troy hated gossip about celebrity stars. He thought it was a waste of time to focus on their lives.

"Do I have to?"

She quickly nodded her head and said in a smug tone "Yup."

"Ugh fine. But only cause you asked nicely," he said. She turned to him and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before turning her head back around and watching the television. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before they heard the host Ryan Seacrest report news about a new baby being born.

"_This just in. Gwyneth Paltrow has just given birth to a baby girl named __Apple Blythe Alison Martin. __ Congratulations to the happy couple."_

"She named her baby Apple?" Gabriella asked in disbelief.

"Seems so." Troy said in a bored tone while placing his hand on her abdomen area bringing her closer to his body.

"That is so unoriginal. I'd want an at least some what normal name for my child."

"Yeah, same with me. You know what name I have always liked for a girl?"

"What?"

"For a little girl, Ava" he said with a smile on his face.

"That's a cute name. Well what if you had a boy?" She shifted so she was now facing him.

"Well that one is a little harder for me. I really haven't thought about boy names."

"Well now you don't have a choice so choose mister." She said as she poked him in the chest. He smiled wider and then put his hand up to his chin in a thinking manner.

"Well if I had to choose' he said sighing 'I think I would like the name Jaden for a boy."

"That name could be doable. I like it too."

"Well now that you put me through that so awful interrogation what baby names would you choose? Boy and Girl?"

"It's so hard to choose just one name though," she said as she started narrowing down the hefty list in her head.

He rolled his eyes as he looked at her taking her time in replying back.

"You know I don't have all day don't you?" he said as he chuckled a little bit.

"Well how do you like the name Ashton for a girl?"

"Reminds me of Ashton Kutcher, so no."

"Okay um what about Avery?"

"Tool store on 2nd street."

"Ugh okay um what about Lily?"

"Flower."

"Well gosh aren't we picky." She said in a sarcastic tone, poking him in the chest.

"Well pick a normal name babe and we wouldn't be arguing about it," he said as he nuzzled his cheek into her neck and started kissing it.

"Well I have always liked the name Sophie."

"Oh I like that name."

"YAY! Okay now about boy names. Those are harder."

"Told ya," he said in a mocking tone.

"Oh shut up!" she said as she lightly slapped his arm.

"I have always liked the name Lucas."

"Oh that could work. Jaden Lucas. I like that"

"Oh I like that too." She said as she lay back down in his arms facing the television set once more. His hand still subconsciously resting comfortably on her stomach. They sat in comfortable silence before Gabriella finally spoke up again.

"Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you say if I told you I was pregnant?"

The silence in the room was more than enough to get Gabriella to start feeling nervous. She turned a little to see the expression on his face and the worry in his eyes. The dead state of his stare was enough to make anyone nervous with anticipation for the answer. His reaction was what made or break her. She was hanging onto a moment that could forever change her life.

"You…You're serious?"

She nodded with hesitation biting on her lower lip.

"You mean I'm going to be a ….dad?" he asked

Once again she nodded her head.

"That's great baby. Oh my gosh! I'm going to be a dad!" He said a little louder as he kissed her on the cheek. Troy shifted her in his arms and laid her down on the love seat, before hovering over her stomach, lifting up her shirt slightly, and gently kissing her there. "Hi little one, I'm gonna be your Daddy," he whispered, kissing her once more before laying down beside Gabriella and capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

After they pulled apart, Gabriella brought her hand up and pushed some of his hair off his forehead. "You scared me there for a second. I thought you weren't happy about it," she said as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"You know me better than that don't you?" He stated while rubbing her stomach with affection.

"Just a little bit," she said under her breath before laying back in his arms thankful that the stress she was feeling moments ago was now lifted off her shoulders.

**Thank you to those who read. Reviews are always welcome.**


End file.
